


Imagine you’re a milkmaid...

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Hyperpregnancy, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Work, expansion, forced impregnation, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a milkmaid...

Imagine you’re a milkmaid, who delivers the best milk while pregnant and after, because your children need to be well fed. Being one of the best on the farm, your owner has you in a strict breeding program to ensure that your offspring become just as good milk givers as you do, and so you carry one to two calves a year.

This year is different.

The owner’s greedy son has decided you’re not making enough, and comes to take you into the barn earlier than usual, strapping you into a breeding cage and pumping you full of fertility drugs and arousal stimulants. When you begin to whine and moan, he drops his jeans and grabs hold of the cage, fucking into you until he’s emptied load after load into you, satisfying the ache.

He does this for weeks, until your belly is so large and full it drags as you walk, and your large heavy breasts require hourly milking. The owner cant understand it, but the son convinces him to let him take you to the county fair to sell the milk fresh, rather than bottled. The best is the freshest, he tells you, as he locks you in a stock, squeezing and teasing your nipples to release the milk for all the paying customers that come to purchase, and maybe its from weeks of conditioning, or maybe the release of pressure just feels good, but you find yourself becoming so aroused, unable to do anything.

During a slow in the line at some point the son seems to recognize your discomfort, and smirks as he starts offering you up on the menu as well. Business returns in a heart beat as men line up to have you, and its during one particularly vigorous fucking that you realize the rush you’re feeling isnt cum but your water breaking. You moan and cry out as you feel contractions start to rip through you, both painful and pleasureable as you’re still being fucked. It’s only between customers that they allow you to push the calves out, convinced that if they never let you empty, you’ll always be full.


End file.
